One Night Marriage
by casuallllfollower
Summary: A modern day happy accident.


**A/N: I pulled this from my Wattpad account. Other stories coming from there, all edited to much better standards than when they were originally published. I hope you enjoy! This is just a very simple and sweet little story. **

The morning sun shone through the white curtains of the hotel like the gossamer hanging wasn't even there. It was a bright and glorious day, and the birds chirped happily on their metal stoops as cars whizzed by the windows in the busy city the windows faced.

Erik rolled over and wrapped his arm around the form sharing his plush, duvet-covered bed. She was warm, soft, and rather comfortable he thought. His mind didn't register that he wasn't supposed to be sharing a bed.

The woman snuggled blindly into the man's chest and happily fell back into a deep sleep, warm and very content.

They didn't give much thought to their wasting daylight on that Sunday morning, or to the foreign covers.

_Fourteen hours ago..._

_Erik waltzed very unhappily into the bar with his best friend, Raoul. Both of the gentlemen being from France, they cursed the horrid American accents that were surrounding them in this bar. They ignored it though, and sat on a couple bar stools, demanding two drinks, and keeping to themselves as they spoke in French._

_Raoul laughed heartily as yet another person failed to commence a song correctly._

_"You'd think people weren't taught music in school," he muttered to Erik._

_"Says the music-school drop-out." He answered._

_Raoul chuckled and raised a glass to him. "You're right, but at least I retained proper technique."_

_"Why did we come here anyways?" Erik asked as he clinked his glass with Raoul's and chugged back the shot._

_Asking for two more, Raoul shrugged._

_"Only clean bar in town."_

_Erik nodded. "Forgot."_

_"Why _are_ we here?" Raoul asked now. He didn't mind getting drunk with Erik, he was a fun man to get drunk with, but there was usually a reason for the masked-man to feel this terrible that he had to _get _drunk._

_"Another record company denied me."_

_Raoul scoffed. "They don't know what they're missing."_

_Erik shook his head and finished off his second drink. "Aren't you confident?"_

_Raoul puffed out his chest and raised his arms, flexing his muscles. "Yes! And I have reason to be."_

_Erik shook his head and asked for a third drink._

Erik was the first to finally awaken. He had drowsily lifted his head to find a brunette tangled on top of him, curls sticking to random places of their bodies. _Brown_ curls and probably eyes to match. It didn't help that she was naked.

What on Earth had he done?

Erik tried to remember and not freak out with the sleeping woman on top of him, lest he disturb her. If she woke then the whole situation would only get more awkward.

His head ached and the cursed sun was killing his eyes.

"Turn the sun off," Erik muttered.

He looked down at the beautiful woman on top of him, studying her as she breathed in and out gently. Her small hands were resting on his chest, and she was breathing warmth under his chin. He took a hard look at her and noticed something unsettling. She was married.

That sparked his interest. He'd sunk that low last night? The last thing he remembered was... Going to the bar, honestly.

He ran his left hand over his face and felt hot metal scrape over his lips, just gently displacing the mask.

_Twelve Hours ago..._

_Raoul and Erik weren't terribly drunk yet, and they took kindly now to the singers at the karaoke bar. Out of the blue, a very pretty and gorgeous woman stood up and took the mic._

_"I'm Christine, and I'll be singing..." She stopped and hiccuped. She, too, was just a slight bit tipsy. "Think of Me!"_

_The crowd cheered and Christine smiled brightly._

_As she sang, Erik was thoroughly impressed. This Christine had true talent, not like the others he was too drunk to critique properly. He would just have to talk to her after she was done, maybe even have her sing again. Raoul looked unimpressed, but he was certainly supportive of Erik going for her. Erik wouldn't stop staring, and that was enough for Raoul to be encouraging._

_When Christine was done, Erik rushed to speak with her. He reached her before she sat down and offered to buy her a drink._

_"Sure!" Christine stated over-enthusiastically._

_Erik laughed worriedly and brought her over to the bar._

_"What'll you have?" The bartender asked curiously._

_"Anything."_

_"Bourbon," Erik interceded. He wasn't going to let her have just anything._

_Christine smiled thankfully and couldn't help but realize how attractive he was._

_"What's your name?" Christine asked as she poked Erik. Erik raised a curios eyebrow to the gesture, wondering briefly if he'd made a mistake in seeking her out._

_"Erik Destler."_

_"Christine Daaé."_

_Erik laughed and gave her a quick okay. Their drinks came and Christine easily finished hers with a few practiced gulps._

_"You should sing!" She exclaimed suddenly, as though the idea had simply been her best yet. _

_"No."_

_Christine pouted her lip dramatically and took Erik's hand. Undeniable sparks lit within them both and Christine pulled herself to him for that one reason._

_"I'll sing with you," she whispered sensually._

Erik was a wealthy man, despite being denied by records companies several times for a piano album. He was born into a lot of money and never struggled with it.

Christine wasn't wealthy at all, but she was now.

Erik discovered, to his horror, that the metal on his hand was, in fact, a ring. It was such a ring that was identical to Christine's in every which way but size.

In that moment, he had proceeded to freak out.

"What the hell happened?" He asked quietly as he hurriedly removed himself from the lovely singer. Damn her waking, he didn't much care any longer. Memories were very, very hazy, but Erik tried hard to recollect.

"What?" Suddenly came the voice of the brunette.

She looked at the masked-man and yelped. He was wearing nothing but his mask and underwear while she was clad in nothing but sheets.

Wonderful!

"What happened last night?" She asked wearily. The light was burning her eyes too, and she was struggling to keep them open. Her left hand rubbed her head, though the ring escaped her notice.

"I don't quite know, Mademoiselle."

Christine smiled at the use of Mademoiselle. She loved French guys...

Apparently that was literally.

"So, is there anything _at all_ you remember?" Christine asked slamming her head into the pillow and groaning.

"No, but we did seem to do something drastic."

"We slept together, I noticed," Christine answered him drearily, wondering why he was pointing out the obvious.

"Not exactly what I meant, Mademoiselle, take a glance at your left hand."

Christine cursed the man for being so cryptic, but took back her thoughts as she realized just what had happened.

"We got married." The blunt of the statement hit her hard and she was struggling very deeply with the fact.

"Afraid so, Madame."

Christine scoffed at the change in title, why did he have to be so formal?

"Madame..." She hated herself in that moment as she struggled to grasp for his name. Then again, she didn't even remember the previous night how was she supposed to know his last name?

"Destler."

"Right. That sounds wonderful, Christine Destler."

She laughed at herself and once again fell into the pillow.

_Ten hours ago..._

_Christine and Erik were on their forth song by now, and Raoul had left with a beautiful blonde by the name of Meg who had coincidentally came with Christine. She was quite spunky and he enjoyed her pizzazz. Especially after they left the bar._

_When they finally finished singing, Christine pulled Erik aside and said, "Let's get out of here."_

_Erik nodded in agreement, he hadn't ever heard a better idea in his life after several too many drinks._

_The two stumbled around the city for a while holding hands and randomly kissing each other against odd trees._

_Just when Erik began to insinuate he wanted the night to go further, drunk Christine got weary._

_"I want to get married first."_

_Erik chuckled. "Then marry me." Of course that was the only logical option he could think of, not that they just shouldn't do it._

_Christine laughed and skipped away from him._

_"Maybe tomorrow."_

_Erik glanced at his watch and it read 1:37 AM._

_"It is tomorrow."_

_"Then let's get married," the brunette determined a few feet away, turning to give him a come-and-get-me smirk. Erik smiled and tugged Christine to him. He felt the sparks go off and couldn't help but let them lead him on. They felt wonderful, and they would feel them forever. They were getting married after all._

_Erik pulled Christine, his fiancée, into one of those cheesy places, but he bought expensive rings for it, money no object. Christine cried happily and easily allowed him to slip her to a fancy hotel._

"Dear god."

"Amen," Christine stated loudly.

Erik covered his ears and scowled.

"Gee, woman, keep it down."

"That's no way to speak to your wife, mister."

"Mademoiselle, I can assure you we won't be married for long."

"Damn," Christine muttered unconvincingly. "And it's _Madame_, I am a married woman." She was having fun now, as her father had always taught her to make light of every situation she could.

Erik groaned, this girl was insufferable.

Taking his clothes, he tried desperately to remember last night. Was the sex good? Not that it mattered. It _kind_ of mattered, but not that much. He wished he could _at least_ remember that.

"Hey, was I any good?" Christine asked from the bed as Erik changed.

"You have no shame, woman."

"I really can't after finding out I got drunk and married a rich person."

Erik rolled his eyes and walked over to Christine who had nuzzled herself back into the covers. He took her shoulder and shook her gently into some type of alertness.

"Get up."

"Nope." She popped the p, and Erik was ready to pop her from the bed.

"We need to look presentable when we get this annulment."

Christine laughed and shook her head.

"I _like_ being married."

They hadn't noticed that sparks were flying in the others limbs as they touched. Fire was lit between them, for they really had something. Neither of them could get past their impulsiveness, however.

"You won't to me," Erik muttered, suddenly insecure, and a completely different man than Christine had assumed him to be.

"Why?" Christine asked.

The masked-man tossed her a hateful glance.

"I'm a monster."

_Eight hours ago..._

_Erik threw Christine against the door before opening it as he kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her against the door. When he finally unlocked it, they stumbled into the room, landing on the couch first._

_Christine kissed Erik's neck as he removed her blouse, she had to wear buttons, didn't she?_

_Erik cursed under his breath at her beauty and ran his hands over her bare skin. She was practically flawless._

_"Erik, please," Christine begged. She had __had __enough of him teasing her._

_Erik pulled her towards the bedroom and then on top of him in the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head, and then kissed his lips, ignoring the mask as she had done all night._

_It didn't bother her as he tore more of her clothes off._

_"I love you," she whispered. The whole time they said just this, tossing and turning together. Christine couldn't believe the way the Frenchman made her feel, and they'd only known each other for six hours._

_"I love your accent."_

_"And I yours," Erik kissed her neck as she lay beneath him._

_"I live here, you're the one with an accent." Erik shook his head and kissed her again, this time a mark was left by his blasted lips._

_"If you say so, Mon Cherie."_

_Christine giggled and moaned as Erik placed kisses all over her body._

"Monster?" Christine asked confused. She was wide awake now, and her eyes looked at the masked-man curiously.

"Yes, Christine, that's why I wear the mask, I'm disgusting."

Christine immediately shook her head.

"No, no you're not, what's wrong with your face that you think that?" She asked horribly concerned for her husband.

"I'm deformed, have been since birth. It's disgusting and horrible, everyone who sees it leaves."

Erik was so ashamed that Christine was hearing all this when she didn't even remember what happened to them last night. She hardly knew him at all.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Christine said gently. "You've nothing to be sorry over."

Christine wrapped a sheet around her and hugged Erik after standing up gently.

A wonderful want spread through Christine and Erik respectively, and they both felt it as obviously as the other did.

"Did you?" Christine stuttered.

"Yes," Erik replied breathlessly.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a-uh shower. Yes." Christine padded lightly to the bathroom and shut the door with a weary smile for Erik.

"Aren't you forgetting clothes?" Erik asked her as he collected all the items that were hers.

"Heh, probably," Christine replied through the door. "Would you mind terribly?"

Erik laughed and shook his head. He was shirtless only at this point and already held her clothes in his arms.

"Of course." He brought her the clothes and she was blushing quite blatantly.

"Thank you," she said abashed.

"Anytime."

The slight implication made her heart flutter.

Christine showered quickly and came back out to a rather clean room considering what they had done the night before.

"Would you like to go for breakfast? There's a nice place down the block," Erik said mindlessly as he looked through the hotel's binder. He was still shirtless, but Christine had no problem with that. He was fit beyond belief. She wanted to run her hands over him to burn him to her memory. Maybe refresh it a bit.

"Christine, breakfast?" Erik asked amused at her practically drooling over him.

"Yes." A short, simple reply, concealing poorly her thoughts.

"May I ask you another question?" Erik asked as he stood up from the chair and walked over to her.

"S-sure."

Erik walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "Do you mind terribly?"

The thick, French accent was killing her.

"No." She was just barely able to speak as he moved her hair over her left shoulder and to her right.

"And this?" He asked sensually. Christine was confused for a few seconds until he placed a few kisses to her shoulders. She shivered at the touch of his lips, and his hands. They moved lower and lower past her abdomen until they rested lightly just before the separation of her legs.

"Erik," Christine mumbled.

"Christine," Erik answered. He was trying to sway her from wanting that annulment too soon. There seemed to be great chemistry between them. Of course he'd wanted it, if only for self preservation, yet he wanted to see how long he could keep he before she ran like the others.

"Can we wait a while to get a divorce?"

"You read my mind, darling."

"Really?" Christine asked happily kneeling down and facing her husband.

"Yes."

Christine kissed his lips boldly and realized she started something she couldn't stop. They stood and kissed past breakfast, made love past lunch, and were finally able to get up from the bed after paying for another night and some dinner. They were on their honey moon after all.

•=•=•=•=•

"Erik, darling, Raoul called!" Christine yelled to her husband of three months. They were now living together and one of the happiest couples one ever saw.

"Thank you," Erik told his wife as he placed a kiss to her cheek and took his coat off. He had just gotten home from working, and now he just wanted to ravish his wife.

"Erik," Christine giggled his name as he took to liberally applying his lips to her.

"Hm?"

"I'm very glad you want me right now, but we can't."

"Why not?" Erik asked with a raised eyebrow and curious gaze. His wife was standing in his arms as if they were about to dance. His hands on her hips, her hands tied around his neck.

"Well, let's just say I'm glad you didn't make us get that annulment because I'm pregnant."

Erik stopped breathing momentarily.

"You're? We're-"

Christine nodded with tears in her eyes as an unmistakable smile pulled Erik's lips.

"Wonderful!" Erik exclaimed. Christine nodded and let her husband slam his lips onto hers.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Madame Destler."

Christine giggled, his French accent still killed her very resistance to him. Not that she ever wanted to resist him.

"And I you, Monsieur." Christine butchered the word, but Erik didn't care. He loved her so very much and even more their child to be.


End file.
